Kalifornia Republic
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Kalifornia Republic is an enormous, superbly developed, and ancient nation at |day|years}} days old with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is Norse. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Kalifornia Republic work diligently to produce Sugar and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Kalifornia Republic to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Kalifornia Republic allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Kalifornia Republic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Kalifornia Republic will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Born and Rasied GPA Kalifornia Republic was born of the Green influence. Wanting nothing to do with war, the people convinced Jeb the Wise, the Wizard King of the Kalifornia Republic, to Find shelter in the Green Protection Agency. The KalRep worked hard selling tech and soon Jeb the Wise began taking on menial alliance tasks like membership messaging and trade ring management War on Peace GPA gets tech raided by tC (War on Peace). The people (Consisting of the 3rd reincarnation of the Wizard King and 50 knights of the dragon), enraged, leave GPA when it's leaders accept terms to pay 70,000 tech to tC for peace Whoa Ragnarok and Blood *The Wizard King and his people found refuge in the ancient Celtic order, Ragnarök. Here the Kalifornia Republic was reborn a warrior nation. Peace and Justice was replaced with Sacrifice and Dedication. A new era was born in blood. Again Jeb the Wise took to trade ring management and soon took on about every job outside of the Ruling counsel. After 2 years in Ragnarok, Jeb the Wise had been Lord of Tech, Lord of Trades, and served as a Deputy/Adviser to Economic/Internal Affairs too many times to count. Jeb the Wise served in the Rok special forces and was a highly decorated Rokker *KalRep is a veteran of 8 wars; War on Peace, Ragnarok-Bushido War, Illuminati War, NEO-RoK War, War of the Coalition, Karma War, TPF War, and lastly the TOP-C&G War Karma Catches up with the NPO The Kalifornia Republic had waited 400 days for the tides to turn on the NPO and tC (the Hegemony). When the time came for their tyranny to end, Jeb the Wise was at the forefront of many great battles. The Kalifornia Republic was willing to sacrifice it all for Justice... and for vengeance. The KalRep had 2794 infra destroyed, 15 million dollars stolen, 2540 miles of land razed, 630 tech destroyed or stolen, 667,520 troops killed, 50,022 tanks lost, 683 planes destroyed , 62 ships sunk, nuked 5 times, and 60 spies were killed. Most of which was damaged caused by Iron, once a NPO puppet alliance, in the defense of NPO. But the damage inflicted upon the Hegemony who fought the Kalifornia Republic far out weighed the damaged sustained by the KalRep. The Hegemony had 5795 infra destroyed, 102 million dollars stolen or destroyed, 1409 miles of land razed, 1658 tech destroyed or stolen, 485,301 troops killed, 48,024 tanks lost, 376 planes destroyed , 63 ships sunk, nuked 13 times, and 106 spies were killed or destroyed by Jeb the Wise and his forces. One highlight for Jeb the Wise was the 4 nukes dropped and detonated on the realm of TrotskysRevenge, Emperor (at the time) of the NPO. Jeb the Wise also sent out 75 million dollars in war aid to his fellow nations of Ragnarok and was dedicated to supporting the war effort in any way for however long. As expected, NPO is not so foolish after all and The Karma War concludes after NPO accepts terms on July 19, 2009. NPO lost it sanctioned status, The Moldavi and Revenge Doctrines are abolished and the Red Sphere was freed, and OWF saw the return to free speech. Realm of the Rose After 8 wars; War on Peace, Ragnarok-Bushido War, Illuminati War, NEO-RoK War, War of the Coalition, Karma War, TPF War, and lastly the TOP-C&G War, Jeb the Wise and his people came out of the Celtic Highlands of Digiterra and pledged their allegiance, land, and army to the Realm of the Rose and the Rosular Matriarchy. Governance The Monarchy The Kalifornia Republic is a unitary state under a constitutional monarchy. Jeb the Wise is head of state of the KR . The Kalifornia Republic has an uncodified constitution. The Constitution of the Kalifornia Republic thus consists mostly of a collection of disparate written sources, including statutes, judge-made case law, and international treaties. As there is no technical difference between ordinary statutes and "constitutional law," the RK Parliament can perform "constitutional reform" simply by passing Acts of Parliament and thus has the political power to change or abolish almost any written or unwritten element of the constitution. However, no Parliament can pass laws that future Parliaments cannot change The Provinces Traditionally, Kalifornia Republic is subdivided into four provinces: Buarainech (west), Balor (east), Cailleach (south), and Fand (north). In a system that developed between the 11th and 17th centuries, Kalifornia Republic has thirty-two traditional counties. The Legislative Assemblies The Kalifornia Republic has legislative assemblies, who have the final say regarding the election of magistrates, the enactment of new statutes, the carrying out of capital punishment, the declaration of war and peace, and the creation (or dissolution) of alliances. The Kalifornia Republic Senate controlled money, administration, and the details of foreign policy. Geography Mountains and Plains As the island has been volcanically inactive in recent geological times, Kalifornia Republic has many rounded smooth mountain ranges, making it the most mountainous state in Digiterra. The most mountainous region is the Northern Highlands area, which covers most of the north-western parts of the state. The Midlands located in the central east, is fairly flat, and is predominantly used for agriculture, although farming activity is scattered throughout the state. Kalifornia Republic's tallest mountain is Mount Daga at 3,852 yards. The mountain lies in the heart of the world famous Ice Mountain-Lake Immortal National Park. Much of Kalifornia Republic is still densely forested, with the Southwest National Park and neighboring areas holding some of the last temperate rain forests in the Southern Hemisphere Forests The Fand, located in island's far North West, is the largest temperate rain forest area in Digiterra covering approximately 1,500 sq mi. With its rugged topography, Kalifornia Republic has a great number of rivers, with almost all dammed at some point to provide enough hydroelectricity for the entire state's needs. Most of the rivers begin in the Central Highlands and flow out to the coast. Kalifornia Republic's estuaries are mainly situated around major population centers. Rivers Most KR rivers originate in the peaks of the Daga mountain range and drain into one of three basins. Those that drain toward the Bobian Ocean are steep and short, flowing only intermittently. Tributaries of the Daga River are longer, have a much larger flow, and are less steep once they exit the sierra. Rivers that drain into Lake Dei are generally short and have a large flow. KR's longest rivers are the Daga, the Alastir, the Donn, the Egobail, and the Seonaidh. Flora and fauna Flora ;Aeglos :Plant known as snowthorn. Aeglos was described as being similar to gorse - a prickly evergreen shrub that grows in wastelands and sandy soil. But while gorse has yellow flowers, aeglos had white flowers and it was larger with long stems. The flowers gave off a sweet scent. ;Athelas :Plant with healing properties. The athelas plant had long leaves that gave off a sweet and pungent fragrance. The scent had a refreshing and invigorating effect on those who inhaled it. ;Huorns :HuornTrees - or treelike beings - that could walk and speak. Huorns were powerful, wild, and dangerous. The origin of Huorns is somewhat mysterious. ;Mallorn :The mallorn was a great and beautiful tree. Its bark was smooth and silver-grey. The leaves of the mallorn turned golden in autumn. The golden leaves remained on the tree through the winter and fell to cover the ground in the spring. Then new leaves sprouted - green on top and silver underneath - and golden flowers bloomed on the branches. Fauna ;Crebain :Large, black crows. Crebain lived in Cailleach Forest and Balor. The birds made a harsh croaking noise. ;Fell beasts :gigantic flying pterosaur-like, or wyvern-like creatures ;Dragons :Other than being long-lived, powerful, and cunning, dragons also shared subtle intelligence, great physical strength, and a love of treasure (especially gold). Dragons live long and slow lives. They also had a hypnotic power called "dragon-spell", when a dragon questions you under the influence of this spell it is best not to directly give it the information it wanted while also not denying it an answer. Therefore, it is best to be vague and to speak in riddles when speaking to a dragon – as apparently, dragons find it hard to resist wasting time with riddles. In addition, when a dragon is speaking to someone it seems to have the ability to plant mistrust in one's mind. :Dragons have an acute sense of smell, and can sleep with half an eye open keeping on eye out for intruders if they are suspicious. Dragons were well known for sleeping on piles of treasure. ;Great Eagles :the eagles were immense flying birds that were sapient and could speak. Often emphatically referred to as the Great Eagles, ;Great Spiders :Descendants of a great spider queen. The Great Spiders of KalRep were not as powerful, but they were still large and terrible creatures. ;Kirinki :The kirinki are said to have been smaller than wrens, with scarlet feathers and "piping voices on the edge of human hearing" ;Mearas :The Mearas were a breed of wild horses in the north of the Kalifornia Republic. Their mortality is equal to Men and their intelligence and strength are extraordinary. ;Mûmakil :To most cultures, the mumakil, or oliphaunts, were creatures of legend, as fabulous and fearsome as dragons, and to them were ascribed all kinds of strange powers. Oliphaunt was another name for them given to them by the Celts. Mumak resemble elephants, except they have four tusks, instead of two. ;Wargs :Wargs measured about five feet at the shoulder, and could be up to ten feet in length from snout to the tail. Rohan tapestries show the wargs to have a bearlike face with a long muzzle full of huge fangs and a long, prehensile neck; its eyes were small and set back to each side of its head, its ears at the back of the skull. This arrangement gave greatest sensory range while keeping its vulnerable areas protected, and the long neck gave it reach, flexibility and power when biting into flesh. There was a large well muscled hump above its forelegs, that propelled it at high speeds, allowing the beast to run swiftly but also smash and tackle prey and foes. Economy Fish Fish heads fish heads, Roly poly fish heads, fish heads fish heads eat them up, yum! In the morning laughing happy fish heads.In the evening floating in the soup. Ask a fish head anything you want to, they wont answer they cant talk. I took a fish head out to see a mooovie, didnt have to pay to get it in. They don't play baseball, they don't wear sweaters, they're not good dancers.They dont play drums!! Rolypoly fishheads are never seen drinking capachino in Italian restaurants with oriental women!!!!! Yeah! Fish heads fish heads, roly poly fish heads, fish heads fish heads, eat them up Yum! YEEAAHHHH!!!!!! Sugar Kalifornia Republic is among the world leaders in the production of sugarcane, sugar, and ethanol (fuel alcohol). In addition, it is among the most efficient of all major sugar producers. The country also produces and exports a diverse number of sugar products. Since Kalifornia Republic can produce either sugar or ethanol from sugarcane, it is one of the few countries that can adjust sugar production rapidly to potential world sugar shortfalls and high international prices. In 2000, less than half of its cane production was ground for sugar. Kalifornia Republic’s 30-year-old ethanol fuel program is based on the most efficient agricultural technology for sugarcane cultivation in the world, uses modern equipment and cheap sugar cane as feedstock, the residual cane-waste (bagasse) is used to process heat and power, which results in a very competitive price and also in a high energy balance (output energy/input energy), which varies from 8.3 for average conditions to 10.2 for best practice production. Demographics Population Kalifornia Republic has a population of 161,812 (11/2010 estimate). Covering an area of 5,021.410 mile diameter, Kalifornia Republic has a population density of 32.15 inhabitants per square mile. Around 70% of the country's population live in the Central Lowlands. Estimating the population of Kalifornia Republic, as well as recording births, deaths and marriages in Kalifornia Republic is overseen by the General Register Office for the Kalifornia Republic(GROKR), headed by the Registrar-General for Kalifornia Republic. Under the terms of the Registration of Births, Deaths and Marriages (Kalifornia Republic) Act 1965, the Registrar-General must present an annual report of demographic trends to Kalifornia Republic Ministers . Income Overall, the distribution of household income in the Kalifornia Republic is characterized by tremendous disparities. This phenomenon is especially true of Balor, which in 2005 was home to the wealthiest KR census tract, with a household income of $188,697, as well as the poorest, where household income was $9,320. The disparity is driven in part by wage growth in high income brackets. In 2006 the average weekly wage in Balor was $1,453, the highest among the largest counties in the Kalifornia Republic. Wages in Balor were the fastest growing among the nation's 10 largest counties. Among young adults in the Kalifornia Republic who work full time, women now earn more money than men—in 2005 approximately $5,000 more. Nationally, women's wages still lag behind men. Culture The Kalifornia Republic has a strong history of Pagan-Celtic tradition. This realm was built on magic Celtic Shamanism An assumption that the ancient religious practices of the peoples of the Kalifornia Republic mirror those of contemporary Native peoples of America, British Isles, and Australia underlies the popularity of Celtic Shamanism, with its related books, training courses and Druidic Sweat Lodges. An underlying assumption found amongst both scholars and neopagans is that shamanism is the most ancient and universal form of religious behavior. This subsequently leads to the identification of shamanistic elements in early Kalifornia Republic tales such as Buile Suibhne and the stories Finn MacCool. Thus myth and legend are interpreted as evidence that contemporary Celtic shamanism is revitalizing an ancient spiritual discipline, rather than historical or archeological evidence. Norse Paganism Norse paganism is a term used to describe the religious traditions which were common amongst the Germanic tribes living in Nordic countries before and during the Christianization of Northern Europe. Norse paganism is therefore a subset of Germanic paganism, which was practiced in the lands inhabited by the Germanic tribes across most of Northern and Central Europe in the Viking Age. Knowledge of Norse paganism is mostly drawn from the results of archaeological field work, etymology and early written materials. Some scholars, such as Georges Dumézil, suggest that some structural and thematic elements within the attested Norse religious ideas place Norse paganism within the framework of the pan-Indo-European expression of spiritual ideas as a whole. The Druid Order of Dragons The Druid Order of Dragons is a neo-druid group mostly active in Balor of the Kalifornia Republic. Sometimes it is called "An Druidh Uileach Draca" , or The Circle of the Dragon, or the Ancient Dragon Order. The members are called companions, or companions of the Light. Category:BAMF Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Black Team